The Wolves
by Thetruehero
Summary: Percy lost his father at a young age on a hunting trip. Now it's ten years later and he is having a lock in at a zoo with his friends, hopefully he will survive the night or the very animals that killed his father might get him.
1. Chapter 1

**For the zoo think of basically Jurassic Park big.**

"Where are we going?" little eight year old Percy asked his father Poseidon as they walked through the woods.

"Son, we are going hunting." he responded as they walked through the woods.

They slowly sneaked around until Poseidon stopped and slowly crouched down.

"Son, stay behind me." he said and pulled his rifle over his back.

Percy went behind his father and tried to see what he was looking at.

"What is it daddy?" Percy asked as he stood on his toes to look.

"A wolf." he said as he cocked his gun.

Suddenly the leaves in another direction started rustling and getting closer.

Poseidon gasped and turned to his son.

"Percy run!" he yelled.

"But..." Percy started.

"RUN!" he screamed and Percy took off.

As Percy ran through the forest he heard gunshots and a scream.

"Daddy?" Percy yelled as he was at the edge of the forest.

"Hey kid?" a voice behind him said.

Percy turned and found a man standing there with his mother behind him.

"Oh, Percy!" Sally Jackson said as she hugged her son.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

Percy turned and realized he hadn't made it back yet.

"DADDY?" Percy yelled.

Suddenly a growl came from the forest edge.

"Ma'am get back!" the man said and pulled a gun out.

Percy could now see that he was a park ranger.

He called over a couple more and they ran into the forest.

"Come on Percy!" Sally yelled as she picked him up and ran to the car.

"Daddy!" Percy screamed with tears in his eyes.

 **10 Years Later.**

"Come on Percy!" Jason Grace pleaded.

"No thanks man." Percy said as he held his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, close.

"Dude! It's a lock in at the zoo and it's so awesome! It will be just us." he said.

"I don't know." Percy said scratching his head.

"Percy, you know my cousin Peter right?" Jason asked.

"The tall guy with the blonde hair and snow white eyes?" Percy asked and Jason nodded.

"Yeah, he's the Game Warden and he is the one letting us in, he will also be with us to make sure we don't do anything stupid along with his girlfriend Reyna." Jason explained.

"How big is this zoo?!" Annabeth asked.

"Huge! Like we are talking the habitats are sections of the forest surrounding the main area." Jason said with a grin.

"Well..." Percy drawled out.

Annabeth turned and saw the fear in her boyfriends eyes.

"Percy, if you don't want to go you don't have to." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"Let's do it." he said.

Jason laughed happily and gave them both a big hug.

"Meet me at this address at six okay? See you guys!" Jason said as he left.

"Are you okay Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it's just...you know...zoo. Wolves." Percy said.

"Oh, your father?" Annabeth asked taking his hand.

Percy nodded as he squeezed her hand.

"It was hard for me, growing up without him. He was always there for me and just like that. He was gone." Percy explained.

"Listen if you don't want to go..." Annabeth started.

"No! No...um...it will be fine." Percy said.

"You sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah it will be fine." Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth smiled too and they kissed.

"We should probably get ready." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and they got up to get ready for the zoo.

 **Three Hours Later.**

"Peter!" Jason yelled.

The "Personnel Only" door opened and Peter Sane poked his head out.

"Sparky!" Peter said and fist bumped his cousin.

"What's up Peter? You remember my friends?" Jason asked pointing to the group.

"Thalia, Luke, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico." Peter said pointing to each person.

"Yep and hows Reyna doing?" Jason asked.

"Just fine Grace." Reyna Arellano said as she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Anyway you guys want to see what I do?" Peter asked.

Everyone mumbled an agreement.

Peter opened the door wider so they could walk in.

Now that they had a good look they could see that Peter had a hunting rifle on his back.

"Whoa, whats with the gun Peter?" Thalia asked.

"Well, do you know what a Game Warden is?" Peter asked as they walked down a hall.

"You keep the population of the animals under control, make sure that they don't over produce." Annabeth said.

"Bingo Wise Girl!" Peter said with a grin.

"So you shoot the animals?!" Piper asked horrified.

Peter busted out laughing.

"Piper do I look like someone who could shoot a little monkey or a baby bear? I move them to a different habitat or we send them to other zoos." Peter explained.

"Then why do you have a gun?" Luke asked.

"If any of the dangerous creatures get out, it's my job to take them out." Peter said pulling his rifle over his back and cocking it.

"What dangerous creatures do you have?" Leo asked.

"Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my!" Peter said with a chuckle.

The others snickered at his joke.

"We also have alligators, crocodiles, some orangutans, and of course wolves." Peter said.

"W-Wolves?" Percy asked nervously.

"Yeah why? Scared?" Peter asked with a grin.

Percy gulped hard and nodded slightly.

Peter realized that Percy really was terrified and dropped his smile.

"Hey man it's cool you don't have to see them you can stay with me and Reyna here in the control room." Peter said as they walked into a large room filled with monitors.

"No it's okay." Percy said.

"Anyway everyone check out the different habitats I'll show you around in a second." Peter said.

Everyone started to look at the monitors with all the different animals in them.

Percy started to move but Peter grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you sure your okay? You seemed pretty freaked out Percy." Peter asked with a concerned look.

"I don't like to talk about can we please move on?" Percy asked.

Peter sighed but nodded, then left with Reyna.

Percy walked over and looked at the monitors with his friends.

"Whoa, check out the gorilla!" Nico said.

"Look at the lions!" Jason said.

"Check out those wolves!" Luke said.

Percy looked over and saw a pack of wolves running on the screen.

Then suddenly all the screens turned into that one image.

Percy yelped and fell back, knocking over a table.

Peter ran in and saw the image on the screens.

"Whoa, sorry Percy! The security and monitors has been kind of glitchy lately." Peter said as he changed the image of wolves back to the multiple animals.

"It's..it's okay. I just got a little freaked out." Percy said.

Peter nodded "Anyway I have my truck ready, who wants to check out the animals...up close?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Percy hesitantly raised his hand.

"Alright lets go." Peter said and led them out.

Percy trailed behind them.

Slowly regretting joining them.

 **So what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into a garage where an assortment of trucks were parked.

"Okay guys get in." Peter said gesturing to a truck that looked like an army jeep.

"Why do you have a freaking tank?" Leo asked.

"Bears can be tough." Peter said as he got into the truck and started it.

"Get in guys." Peter said putting his rifle next to his seat.

Everyone got in the back and Percy got in shotgun next to Peter.

Peter hit a button on the dashboard and the garage door opened.

Peter started forward and they shot into the jungle-like zoo.

"Dude? How big is this zoo?" Luke asked.

"About ten or fifteen miles in diameter." Peter said as they passed a couple monkeys swinging through the trees.

"Won't the monkeys eventually land in the truck or something?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worry I trained all the animals to steer clear of the trucks path when they hear the engine." Peter explained.

They continued through the forest until they were at an electric fence.

Peter got out and walked over to the fence.

"Okay guys, check this out!" Peter said as he threw a stick against the fence.

Electricity sparked around the fence.

A roar came through the forest and a few seconds later a large grizzly bear came running up to the fence.

the bear stopped right before it it the fence.

"Hey boy!" Peter said throwing a large piece of meat, that was in a box next to him, over the fence.

The bear started tearing the slab of meat apart.

"Wow!" Thalia and Calypso said at the same time.

"Yeah stay away from him, he can be a little grouchy." Peter said getting back into the truck.

"Okay guys we are heading to the wolf habitat. You want to see them?" Peter asked eyeing Percy who was next to him.

"Sure!" Percy said before anyone, which shocked everyone.

"Um...great." Peter said and started down the dirt path.

They stopped outside another fence.

Peter walked out with another stick in hand and threw against the fence.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Peter asked himself.

Peter took out a nightstick and slammed it into the fence.

Still nothing, no electricity.

Peter turned to his friends.

"I don't know what's wrong!" Peter yelled.

Everyone got out and walked over to Peter.

"Peter!" Reyna's voice came from his walkie-talkie.

Peter grabbed it and hit the button.

"What's up Warhead?" Peter asked.

"The security fences are down again and Jake Mason is gone for the night we can't set it back up until morning." Reyna said.

Peter groaned annoyed.

"Hey Peter?" Leo asked.

"I am pretty good with machinery I could check it out." Leo offered.

Peter thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Let's go guys." Peter said.

"You go. We will be fine." Thalia said.

"No way! I promised Uncle Zeus that I would watch you guys." Peter said.

"You go or we tell your dad about the parking ticket and what you and Reyna have been doing since you were seventeen." Jason said.

"And, about the tattoo on your arm." Thalia added.

Peter threw Jason another walkie.

"Enjoy the tour." Peter said as he climbed into the truck with Leo.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.

Peter stopped the engine.

"Is their a database about all the animals?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah in the security room." Peter said.

Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Go, I'll be fine." Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth smiled and climbed in shotgun.

"See you guys!" Peter said and gunned the engine down the path.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Jason asked.

"Let's check out those alligators!" Luke suggested.

"No I want to see the monkeys again!" Calypso said.

"We will have time for everything guys!" Thalia said.

"But first..." Jason said.

He cupped his hands to his mouth and howled very loudly.

Luke and Nico joined in.

Eventually another howl cut through the air.

"Bingo." Jason said.

The howls got closer and closer.

Percy actually whimpered as he saw yellow eyes in the bushes.

Then a growl and a large black wolf walked out followed by a couple smaller wolves.

"Whoa, that's a big wolf!" Nico said.

"Peter said the big one was named...Li...Lu...Lycoan! He named him Lycoan!" Jason said.

"The Wolf King? Makes sense I guess." Luke said.

"Anyway lets go guys!" Jason said and they started down the path.

Percy looked back and saw Lycoan staring right at him.

Like he was targeting his prey.

 **Back in the Security Room.**

"Lycoan and his pack are at the fence!" Reyna said to Peter who was drinking some coffee, Leo who was checking out the fuse box, and Annabeth who was on one of the computers.

"Lycoan?" Leo and Annabeth asked together.

"Lycoan is the Alpha wolf in that habitat." Peter explained.

"He can be pretty violent." Reyna said.

"How violent?" Leo asked as he grabbed a screwdriver.

"He nearly tore off my leg and ripped my shoulder out." Peter said not looking away from the screen.

"That's violent alright." Leo muttered.

"Anyway do you think you can fix it Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah but I'll need a few hours. It's a slow learning process on this thing. Who made it?" Leo asked.

"The Head of Security, Charles Beckendorf, he calls it the Festus Security System." Peter explained as he started reading a book.

"Him and his assistant Jake Mason are the only ones that know how it works." Reyna said.

"Why not call Beckendorf?" Annabeth asked.

"He's off on a cruise with his wife Silena." Peter said.

"Jake?" Leo asked as he grabbed another screwdriver.

"That clock hits six and he's gone. Won't be here till morning." Reyna said.

They all sighed as they watched the others on the monitors.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

Peter looked up from his book.

"What?" he asked.

"Right there, top left screen." Annabeth pointed out.

Reyna zoomed in on that screen.

"The fence is torn up." Reyna said.

Peter dropped his book and coffee on the ground as he sat up.

"Which habitat is that?" Peter asked.

Reyna checked the location and paled.

"Warhead?" Peter asked and looked too.

Peter paled too and stumbled back into his seat.

"Which habitat is it?" Annabeth asked.

Peter looked at her.

"The wolf habitat."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow those gorillas are huge!" Nico said.

"Those must be King Kong's children." Jason said with a chuckle.

Three massive black gorillas walked toward the fence and looked at them.

"Anyone have a banana?" Luke asked.

"I do!" Percy said and chucked one over the fence.

The gorillas went into a frenzy trying to grab the banana.

They all laughed as the gorillas stopped fighting and one ate the fruit.

"Man this is awesome!" Jason said.

"Jason! Jason!" Peters voice came from the walkie talkie.

"Yeah what's up cousin?" Jason asked through the walkie.

"You guys have to get out of there. Right now! I'm coming to get you!" Peter frantically said.

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

"The wolves escaped! Lycoans pack is out of the habitat!" Peter said.

Percy paled so badly he looked like a ghost.

"We are in the middle of the forest is their anyplace we can hide out?!" Thalia asked.

"Their is a building not too far from where you guys are it's meant as a rest stop from the tour! I'll be there in a half hour!" Peter said and hung up.

"We have to go! come on!" Jason said and grabbed Pipers hand, and ran.

The others were not far behind as they ran down the path.

After about five minutes they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Where...is the...building!?" Luke asked.

"There!" Nico said pointing towards a brown roof poking through the trees.

They were about to start running again when their was a growling sound.

They turned and one wolf was crouching down a distance away.

"Guys what do we do? What do we do?!" Percy asked.

"Run?" Piper asked.

"Yeah...RUN!" Thalia said.

They all took off just as the wolf started toward them.

They cut through the trees and the building came into view.

"Come on!" Jason said.

Just then a scream cut through the air.

They turned to see the wolf biting Luke's leg.

"Luke!" Thalia yelled.

"Go!" Luke screamed as the wolf started to pull him towards the forest.

Jason and Nico both grabbed his arms and pulled.

The wolf growled some more and started to claw at them.

Jason jumped back but Nico got clawed in his shoulder.

Jason started dragging Nico away.

"Get out of here!" Luke screamed as the wolf started pulling him away again.

Thalia got a large branch and ran to the wolf.

She swung the branch and hit the wolf in the head.

With a yelp it released Luke and ran away.

"Come on!" Thalia said and started dragging him towards the door.

Jason opened the door and they dragged Nico and Luke in and placed them on a table.

"Thanks for saving my life." Luke said to his girlfriend.

Thalia smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I found a first aid kit." Calypso said as she pulled out the medic kit.

"Okay I'll call Peter." Jason said and walked into the other room as Calypso started to bandage Luke's leg and Nico's arm.

 **Back in the Security Room.**

"Peter? You there?" Jason's voice came from the walkie talkie.

Peter grabbed his talkie.

"Hey! Yeah are you guys okay?" Peter asked.

"We are fine, well, Luke got bit and Nico got clawed at. Calypso is taking care of them." Jason explained.

"Okay you guys stay there. I'm leaving now!" Peter said and turned off the walkie.

"I'm coming with you." Annabeth said.

"No way!" Peter said as he grabbed his rifle and checked the barrel.

"That is my boyfriend out there and I am coming with you!" Annabeth said.

"Not! Happening!" Peter said with a glare and grabbed his keys.

"I know much more about wolves then you!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah right." Peter said as they walked into the garage.

"Trust me I'll.." Annabeth started.

"No!" Peter said.

"How do you take out a pack?" Annabeth asked.

"Shoot all of the little bastards!" Peter said climbing in his Jeep.

"You kill the Alpha." Annabeth said with a victorious smirk.

Peter looked at his wheel before sighing and gesturing her into the Jeep.

"You are not leaving this Jeep unless I say so alright?" Peter said and Annabeth nodded.

"Good!" Peter said and gunned the engine.

"We need to get to them before Lycoans pack does." Annabeth said.

"Because they will pick up the scent I know that but a wolf already attacked them." Peter said.

"What?!" Annabeth asked.

"Luke got bit and Nico got clawed." Peter explained.

"Are they okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine Calypso is taking care of them." Peter said.

Just then a wolf broke through the clearing.

"Annabeth take the wheel." Peter said and grabbed his rifle.

Annabeth frantically took control as Peter bent halfway out the Jeep with his rifle aimed.

Peter pulled the trigger and nailed the wolf directly in the eye.

The wolf dropped and Peter got back in the Jeep and took control of the wheel again.

"Okay that was some serious Terminator shit right there!" Annabeth said.

Peter smiled and gunned the engine.

After five minutes Peter hit the brakes.

"Peter? What are you doing?" Annabeth asked him.

Peter was staring at a whole in a fence.

"Annabeth do you know what habitat that is?" Peter asked gulping.

"The wolf habitat I'm guessing?" she said.

Peter shook his head.

"T-That's the bear habitat." Peter said.

Annabeth went wide eyed as she heard a familiar growl behind them.

Peter turned and saw the nine hundred pound bear heading right toward them.

"Shit!" Peter screamed and gunned the engine again.

The bear was catching up but slowly lost interest and ran into another direction.

"Whoa that was close!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

Then a roar came next to them and two gorillas came out next to the Jeep and flipped them over.

The Jeep rolled over a cliff and started tumbling down the sides.

"Annabeth hang on!" Peter screamed as his seat belt ripped off and he flew out of the car.

Annabeths seat bet began to rip off and she grabbed hold of the wheel.

The Jeep stopped spinning and then a large thud came up next to the car.

Annabeth looked over and saw Peter groaning next to a tree.

She got up and stumbled out of the wrecked Jeep.

"Peter?" Annabeth asked.

Peter clutched his head that had a cut on it and looked up.

"You okay?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded and looked at the wreckage.

"How did the gorillas get out?" she asked.

"Must have seen the wolves and followed what they did." Peter said getting up.

He fell back down with a cry of pain.

"My leg!" Peter hissed.

Annabeth looked down and saw that it was bent and cut up.

"Come on." Annabeth said and helped him up.

"Annabeth don't move." Peter said with wide eyes.

"Cover your ears." he whispered as he pulled his rifle next to him.

Annabeth slowly put her hand to her ears.

Peter fired and dropped his gun with a wince.

Annabeth turned and saw another wolf dead.

"Damn, your a good shot." she said.

"I'm an expert marksman." Peter said.

"Let's get out of here." Annabeth said and let Peter lean on her as they walked.

"The building isn't too far from here." Peter said.

"Are their anymore habitats in our way?" Annabeth asked.

Peter whimpered.

"What?" she asked.

"The tiger habitat." Peter said.

Annabeth whimpered too.

 **What do you think review. I saw the ones I have and thanks so much for them. You guys rule!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, all done." Calypso said as she finished bandaging Luke's leg.

"Thanks Calypso." Luke said.

"Yeah, I owe you big time." Nico said holding his shoulder.

"It's fine guys." Calypso said as she put all the supplies back in the first aid kit.

Jason walked in the room.

"Anything?" Percy asked.

"Peters on his way, we have to stay here." Jason said.

"-son...Jas-...-et...ther-..." Peters voice came in the walkie talkie.

"What?" Jason asked.

"-et...the...-rillas!" Peters broken and garbled voice said.

"Rillas?" Thalia asked.

Calypso had just placed the first aid kit on a desk.

"Guys...I think he meant gorillas." Nico said.

"The gorillas? What about the.." Jason started.

But was cut off by a loud scream and glass shattering.

They turned and saw Calypso being grabbed by one of the big gorillas they saw earlier.

"Calypso!" They all screamed and ran to help her.

"Run!" she gasped as she was dragged out of the window.

"Oh god! Oh God!" Percy said breathing heavily.

"Come on guys!" Nico said and they all ran to the back entrance.

They opened the door and checked to see if any animals were nearby.

"It's clear come on!" Jason said and they all ran into the forest.

 **Peter and Annabeth.**

"Okay, idea. Next time I work at a zoo it won't be Jurassic Park!" Peter said as Annabeth finished making a splint for his leg.

"So the gorillas are out." Annabeth said as Peter stood up.

"Yep and they will probably smell the food at the rest stop!" Peter said worriedly as he grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Jason...Jason...get out of there!" Peter said but their was static.

"Get out! The gorillas broke out!" Peter said but still nothing.

"Oh shit." Annabeth said.

"Come on." Peter said lifting his rifle.

"We have to get past the tigers, luckily I trained them." Peter said.

"Trained them to..." Annabeth drawled.

"To stay away from me if I fire my gun." Peter explained as he pulled a pistol from a holster.

Peter fired three shots into the air.

A low growl started and then receded.

"See." Peter said and they found the end of the habitat.

"Luckily they didn't break out." Peter said with a sigh of relief.

They found a security door and Peter opened it with his keys.

"There's the building!" Peter said as he pointed to the brown roof.

"Come on!" Annabeth said.

They ran through the trees and found a gorilla poking into the entrance.

Peter aimed his rifle and fired two shots at him.

They hit the gorilla but he was only mad.

"Shit!" Peter said and started to reload as the gorilla started running towards them.

"Peter?" Annabeth said.

"Hang on!" he said as he placed the bullets in the barrel.

Annabeth quickly grabbed the pistol in his holster and fired at the gorilla.

After three shots the gorilla dropped at their feet.

Peter looked at Annabeth amazed.

"Wow. I should give you lessons you would make a great hunter." Peter said as he finished reloading.

They ran to the building but stopped when they saw the body.

"Oh my god!" Peter said before throwing up in the grass.

"Is that...Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't look." Peter said and turned Annabeths horrified expression away.

"Guys?" Peter yelled into the building.

No answer.

Annabeth found an emergency blanket and put it over Calypsos body.

"They aren't in there the back door is open and their footprints are in the mud." Peter said.

"Lets go." Annabeth said but Peter stopped her.

"We can't." Peter said staring off into the forest.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Because we're being hunted. Over there in the bushes." Peter said and handed Annabeth the pistol, the gun holster, ammo, and a hunting knife.

"Follow the tracks. I have them." Peter said with his rifle aimed.

"But..." Annabeth started.

"Go find your friends and my cousin. Go. Now!" Peter hissed.

Annabeth stumbled a little before putting the gun in the holster and taking off.

Peter crouched down and aimed his rifle.

He fired and took down a wolf.

Peter gave a somewhat evil grin.

"You're going to pay Lycoan." Peter said.

Then he waded into the forest.

 **Annabeth.**

Annabeth ran through the trees following the tracks the others left.

"Percy?!" Annabeth screamed.

She could hear a panting behind her and she quickly drew her knife.

She spun around and quickly stabbed the wolf that was chasing after her.

She put the knife away and kept running.

"Percy?!" she screamed again.

She heard a roar that was definitely not a wolf or a gorilla.

Annabeth turned and found another grizzly bear heading right for her.

She scrambled towards a tree and began to climb it.

The bear circled around the tree.

She took out her pistol and got ready to fire when a static noise irritated the bear and ran off.

Annabeth looked around before she saw a small black walkie talkie on the ground.

She dropped and grabbed it.

"Jason are you there?" Reyna's voice came up.

"Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth?! Where's Peter?" she asked.

"He went after the wolves. I'm going after the others." Annabeth explained.

"You haven't found them?" Reyna asked.

"No the gorillas are out and they wrecked our Jeep." she said.

"Shit." Reyna sighed.

"And another thing...put Leo on." Annabeth asked.

A little shuffling and Leo was on the other line.

"Hey, have you found them?" Leo asked.

"No. Well, we found one." Annabeth said with a shaky breath.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"We...We found Calypso." she said.

"Well, that's good I mean now...oh." Leo whispered.

"Leo I'm so sorry." Annabeth said.

"Oh my god!" Leo said and you could hear the sadness and pain in his voice.

"It was instant so she didn't suffer." Annabeth said as she could hear Leo sobbing.

"Find them." Leo said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry I will." she said turned off the walkie.

She continued to follow the tracks until their was another fence.

"Oh no." Annabeth said.

She was looking at the sign pinned to the fence.

Danger Alligators.

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have noticed that I have had grammatical errors, thank you for bringing that to my attention and I hope that I don't make any mistakes. If I do please just ignore it. Also a little trivia: Who does Peter remind you of? Hint: A character in Jurassic Park.**

 **The Group.**

"Next time can we just climb a tree or something?" Piper asked.

"We were being chased by a bear! I'm pretty sure this swamp scared him off or something." Luke said.

"But...Why?" Nico asked.

"Oh shit." Jason muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Thalia asked her brother.

"What lives in a swamp?" Jason asked.

Everyone thought for about five seconds before saying the same thing together.

"Alligators!" they yelled.

"Bingo." Jason said as he stared at the log in front of them.

"And I think one just found us." Percy said.

They all started to back up towards the trees.

"Go! Go!" Jason said and they scrambled up the trees.

They all made it up except for Luke who's bandaged foot was in too much pain to move.

"Luke grab my hand!" Jason said and held his hand out.

Luke reached out to grab it and was about to connect with him, when the alligator burst out of the water.

It clamped down on Luke's already injured leg, causing him to scream in pain.

Luke missed Jason's hand and fell back into the water.

"Luke!" Thalia screamed.

Luke thrashed in the water as the alligator bit him and went into a death roll.

Soon the thrashing stopped and blood pooled around the alligator as it dragged Luke's body away into the swamp.

"Luke!" Thalia screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Thalia." Jason said as he stared at the alligator leaving with the now deceased teen.

"We have to get out of here!" Nico said.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Jason snapped.

"Guys! Calm down." Piper said.

They all sighed and climbed down the tree.

"I think I see the end of this habitat. Over there." Percy said pointing to another fence.

They all ran to the fence and kept watch over any suspicious logs that might be crocodiles.

They reached the fence and found the security door.

"Damn it, Peter has the keys!" Jason said.

"Guys?" Percy asked and pointed to a large break in the fence.

"Okay have the animals been waiting for this or something?" Nico asked as they went through the hole.

"Let's worry about that late right now we need to find a way out of here." Jason said and they ran out.

"Guys look!" Thalia said pointing to the dirt path.

"Let's follow it maybe their is another building nearby." Percy suggested.

They all agreed and started down the path.

 **Annabeth.**

"Percy?! Guys?!" Annabeth yelled as she waded through the swamp.

"A-A-Annie?" a weak voice said that scared her.

She turned and found a barely alive Luke against a rock.

"Luke!" Annabeth said and ran to his help.

"What happened?" she asked as she touched the bite mark on his stomach.

He winced loudly "Alligator."

"We have to get you some help." she said and grabbed his arm.

"No, I...I can't." Luke said painfully.

"Well, do you at least know where the others are?" Annabeth asked with tears.

"They...went through a fence." Luke said pointing towards the fence at the far end.

"You have to save them Annie." Luke said with a ragged shaky breath.

"I will." Annabeth said.

Luke nodded and then exhaled loudly, not moving after that.

"Goodbye Luke." Annabeth said and then started towards the fence.

She saw the security door and took out the key that she had swiped from Peter when he wasn't looking.

She opened it and as she was stepping through an alligator burst out and charged toward her.

She scrambled through the door and shut it just as it's jaws collided with the fenced door.

She quickly ran out of the habitat and saw a dirt path.

She looked down the road that she knew would end up at the main building.

"Maybe they went that way." She thought to herself.

She started down the road.

 **Peter.**

"Where are you Lycoan?" Peter hissed.

He thought back to the day that his father, who was a park ranger, captured the alpha wolf.

 _Start Flashback_

"What's that dad?" the ten year old Peter asked his father.

"Wolf. He attacked a hunter in the forest. Unfortunately he didn't make it." Aeolus said.

"Wow! He's really big!" Peter said with a toothy grin.

The wolf growled and rammed it's head into the cage baring it's fangs at Peter.

Peter screamed and ran behind his father.

"It's okay son. He won't hurt you." Aeolus said with a chuckle.

"Really?" he asked.

"As long as you don't go near him." he said ruffling his his hair.

Peter nodded and looked at the large black wolf.

"What happened with the hunter again?" Peter asked.

"He was out hunting with his son and he distracted the wolf long enough for his son to make it out, too bad he didn't make it. Poor kid must be devastated." Aeolus said.

Peter whimpered as he looked at the wolf staring at him.

"Tell you what son, you like mythology right?" Aeolus started.

"Yeah!" Peter said with a grin.

"What's that guys name? The Wolf King?" Aeolus asked.

"Lycoan King of the Wolves!" Peter said grabbing a mythology book.

"Well, then that's this wolfs name. Lycoan." Aeolus said with a smile.

"Cool!" Peter said.

Just then Lycoan rammed his head into the cage again...shattering the lock.

"Look out!" Aeolus yelled as he grabbed the tranquilizer gun.

Peter turned just as Lycoan sank his fangs into his leg.

Peter screamed loudly as he sank his fangs in deeper.

Aeolus shot Lycoan five times with tranquilizer darts.

Lycoan let go of Peter and dropped out cold.

"Come on let's get you to a hospital." Aeolus said picking up his son.

Peter looked over his fathers shoulder at the unconscious wolf.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Peter whispered to himself.

 _End Flashback._

Peter rubbed his leg from the old injury.

"Ten years later and your finally mine you mutt." Peter muttered to himself.

He raised his rifle and fired at another wolf.

Peter turned to a branch snapping and twenty yards away was his old enemy.

Lycoan was staring right at him, then he raised his head and howled loudly.

"That's enough out of you." Peter said as he rose his gun to Lycoans head.

Then another twig snapped.

Peter turned to find two more wolves advancing.

Another snap.

He turned and found a tiger stalking up to him.

Another snap.

A bear was advancing with a growl.

Lycoan jumped and landed in front of his wolves.

Peter looked around at the animals growling at him ready to kill.

He looked at Lycoan right in the eye.

"Clever boy." Peter whispered.

He rose his gun to fire.

Lycoan howled and all of the animals pounced and jumped and charged.

Peter's scream could be heard for miles.

As could Lycoans howl.

 **Anyone know who Peter is supposed to be the "Clever boy" thing should have been the hint. Review your answers. Also tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muldoon! Robert Muldoon, who was Jurassic Parks Game warden was killed by a raptor saying "Clever Girl." That is who Peter is supposed to be. Drakonhuntas guessed correctly, congratulations!**

 **Side note: Robert Muldoon was my favorite character so that's why.**

"How long have we been walking?" Thalia asked.

"An hour maybe." Percy said.

"I'll check with Peter maybe he's close." Jason said and reached for his walkie talkie only to realize he didn't have it.

"Where's the walkie?" Jason asked.

They looked around and couldn't find it.

"Maybe it fell out earlier like when we were in a tree or something." Nico said.

Jason sighed in frustration.

"Come on guys." Jason said and they kept going down the trail.

A hissing noise made them stop.

They turned and found a lizard the size of a St. Bernard lumbering toward them.

"Komodo Dragon?! Come on! Is their anything not in this zoo?!" Nico asked angrily.

"An exit." Percy said.

It started walking towards Nico who slowly backed up.

"Get away!" Nico yelled throwing a rock at it.

"Dude! You do realize what will happen if that thing bites you right?" Thalia asked nervously.

Nico shook his head as he looked at the monstrous lizard.

"That thing will bite through bone and the bite wound itself will kill you from all the bacteria." Thalia explained.

Nico gulped and then bolted to the side only to be met by another Komodo Dragon.

"Guys?" Nico said and looked at his friends.

"Run!" Nico yelled and bolted into the forest with the Komodo Dragons in pursuit.

"Nico!?" Jason screamed but he was gone.

"We have to go after him." Jason said but the others held him back.

"We have to find a way out of here." Percy said.

"We are not leaving him!" Jason argued.

"We have to maybe Nico will find a way out too." Piper said.

Jason stopped fighting against them and broke down crying.

He sat under a tree and sobbed.

"Calypso, Luke, and now Nico!" Jason said through tears.

Percy helped him up and he cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay man. We'll make it out." Percy promised.

Jason wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Let's go." Jason said and they continued on the road.

 **Annabeth.**

Annabeth walked down the road when she heard a bunch of crackling sounds.

She turned with her gun ready as the bushes started rustling.

Then Nico di Angelo fell out of the bushes and scrambled right into her.

"Nico?!" Annabeth said with wide eyes.

"Annabeth?!" Nico asked with the same expression.

"What are you doing here where are the others?" she asked.

"I got attacked by a couple Komodo Dragons I had to run so they wouldn't get hurt." Nico explained just as a hissing noise came from the bushes.

"Shit!" Nico said and backed up.

The Komodo Dragons came out of the bushes.

Annabeth aimed her gun and shot them both in the head.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you get a gun?" Nico asked.

"Peter." she said.

"Where is he anyway?" Nico asked.

"Don't know he went after Lycoan. I'll try to contact him." she said and pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Peter?" Annabeth asked.

Nothing.

"Peter?" she asked again.

Still nothing.

"Maybe he's back with Reyna." Nico guessed.

Annabeth switched the channels.

"Reyna?" she asked.

"Annabeth? Have you found the others?" Reyna asked.

"I have Nico with me." she said.

"Okay, that's progress what about Peter?" Reyna asked.

"Wait, he isn't back with you?" Annabeth asked.

"No, he hasn't checked in for the last twenty minutes. I thought he took care of Lycoan, but he won't answer his channel on the walkies." Reyna explained.

"I'll check it out, I know where he went." Annabeth said.

"What about me?" Nico asked.

"Head that way and you'll reach the main area." Annabeth explained.

"And here, take this." Annabeth said handing him the hunting knife.

Nico nodded and started running down the road with the knife ready.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled.

He turned back to her.

"Make sure Reyna goes after the others when you get back!" she yelled to him.

"Got it!" Nico yelled and took off.

Annabeth sighed and took off in the direction that she came from.

Back to the rest stop to find Peter.

 **Reyna and Leo.**

"Any luck Leo?" Reyna asked.

"Two more hours. That's all I need." Leo said as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend." she said in a soft voice.

"Yeah well, it's not like you can beat a gorilla." Leo said with a quivering voice.

"Well I mean..." Reyna started.

"SHE NEVER HURT ANYONE!" Leo screamed throwing his tools against the wall.

Reyna backed up.

Leo fell to the ground and cried into his hands.

Reyna sat down next to him and patted his back.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." she said in a soothing voice.

Leo wiped his eyes and got up.

"I don't know a lot about this system but I do know one thing." Leo said flipping a switch.

The monitors turned into a map of the zoo and three red dots appeared.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Those dots tell us where the walkie talkies are. Man, Beckendorf is a genius!" Leo said as he went back to the panel.

"Wait, That's us, that's Annabeth, and that one must be Peter." Reyna said pointing to a dot in the corner that wasn't moving.

"Oh god." Leo said looking at the dot.

"You don't think..." Reyna started.

"No, you said so yourself. Peter is the best hunter you know. I'm sure he's fine." Leo said.

A tear fell from Reyna's cheek as she kept looking at the non-moving dot.

"Even a hunter has his limits." Reyna whispered.

 **Please Review. I will not post the next chapter until I have seven reviews, so review like the wind. I'm out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Group.**

"Do you think Nico got away from those lizards?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure he did he's pretty fast." Jason said.

"Guys? Look!" Thalia said pointing to a white rooftop that was poking over the trees.

"Come on!" Jason said and crouched down, the others followed.

They ran quickly and quietly through the bushes until they came to a building that looked just like the one before.

They ran up to the door and tried to open it.

Locked.

"Shit! Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Jason asked.

"I do." Thalia said and took out a hair pin.

"Just give me a minute." she said and crouched down to start picking the lock.

As she was doing this the others started talking.

"Do you think Peter is close?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I hope he is." Piper said.

"I hope Annabeth and Leo are okay." Jason said.

"I'm sure they're fine. Peter and Reyna were watching them." Percy said.

Then Thalia started screaming.

They turned and found Thalia thrashing around trying to grab something on her neck.

"Thalia?" Jason asked his sister as he ran to her side.

"GET IT OFF!" she screamed.

They now could see that a snake was biting her neck.

Jason grabbed the tail but he knew it would be no use.

"Oh shit!" Percy said and pulled Jason back as Thalia fell to the ground.

Thalia was shaking and choking but soon let go of her neck and remained still.

"NO!" Jason screamed as the snake slithered off of Thalia and slowly disappeared into the grass.

He ran to his now deceased sister with tears in his eyes.

"Thalia." he whispered as he cried into her head.

"J-Jason?" Piper asked.

Jason was too busy looking at his sister to care.

"Th wolves are back." Piper said pointing to a pair of yellow eyes in the bushes.

Jason was breathing heavily as he got up and actually kicked the door in.

He picked up his sister and placed her inside.

"Get in!" Jason yelled.

The others scrambled inside.

Jason locked the door from the inside and then slammed it shut.

With him outside.

"Jason?" Piper yelled.

He walked over and grabbed a rusted pipe that was on the ground.

He started slamming the pipe against a tree making a hollow _THUNK._

"COME AND GET ME!" Jason screamed as he hit the tree.

"Jason stop!" Percy yelled.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! COME ON!" Jason screamed into the forest.

One of the wolves appeared and growled at him.

Jason growled at the wolf too and it seemed to actually make the wolf uneasy.

The wolf started running towards Jason who slammed it into the animals head.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU MUTT!" Jason screamed as he stomped on the wolfs head.

Another wolf came running and it lunged at Jason.

It clamped down on his arm.

Jason screamed as he slammed the pipe into the wolfs head repeatedly till it let go of his arm.

"I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!" Jason screamed.

A wolf shot out of the bushes and jumped at him.

Jason kicked the wolf the stomach and then swung at it's head like a baseball.

"Jason! Please!" Piper screamed as Percy tried to open the door, but was failing miserably as Jason had dug the door into the frame.

"KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!" Jason screamed as loud as he could into the forest.

Then Lycoan came out with ten wolves behind him.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

The wolf was the size of Jason as it got closer and was riddled with scars and cuts.

Lycoans eye was bleeding from a recent bullet wound but seemed to see Jason just fine.

"Jason please stop!" Piper screamed.

Jason didn't listen.

"YOUR MINE!" he screamed and charged towards Lycoan.

The monstrous wolf howled and all of the wolves advanced.

"DIE!" Jason screamed as the wolves all lunged toward him.

Percy and Piper looked away as Jason screamed in pain and the wolves growled outside.

Eventually the noise outside stopped and a small howl was heard.

Piper was crying softly into her hands.

Percy slowly raised his head to look out the window.

All the wolves were gone and the place where Jason stood was now a bloody mess.

"Oh my god!" Percy said and threw up in the sink.

"W-What do we do?" Piper asked.

Percy dropped next to her and put an arm around her.

"We wait." Percy said as Piper cried.

We wait for help." Percy said softly as he cried silently.

 **Annabeth.**

Annabeth trudged down the road until she came to the rest stop building again.

"PETER?" she yelled into the direction where he went to hunt Lycoan.

"Where is he?" Annabeth asked herself.

"Annabeth?" Reyna's voice came from the walkie talkie.

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked looking around to make sure no animals were nearby.

"We know where Peter is." she said.

"Great. Where is he?" Annabeth asked.

"He's in...um.." Reyna stuttered.

"Where?" Annabeth asked again.

"He's in the wolf habitat." Reyna said.

Annabeth was silent for a few seconds before asking the question she knew Reyna didn't want to hear.

"Do you know if he's alive?" she asked.

"No." she said softly.

Annabeth sighed knowing she shouldn't have asked.

"It's okay I'll find him." she said and shut the walkie off.

She walked in the direction Peter went with her gun ready.

"Peter?!" Annabeth yelled again.

Still nothing.

She ran through the bushes, trying to find any clue to where Peter might be.

"Peter?" she yelled again.

Annabeth kept walking until she tripped over something in the leaves.

"What the hell?" Annabeth asked herself as she uncovered the leaves and picked up the object.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth said to herself.

Peters walkie talkie.

 **Reyna and Leo.**

"Okay there we go it's all fixed!" Leo said.

"Oh, thank god!" Reyna said as she got up.

"Wait, I need to give it a boost of electricity. Like a power surge. Where is the fuse box to all the gates and everything?" Leo asked as he wiped his hands.

"Outside. There should be a shed about three hundred yards away." Reyna explained.

Leo nodded and opened the door, which caused Nico to fall right in.

"Hey Nico." Leo said casually and than walked out.

Nico was breathing heavily as he dropped his knife and sat down.

"Nico? What are you doing with Peters knife?!" Reyna asked.

"Annabeth gave it to me. In case I run in to any animals which I did by the way." Nico explained.

"Have you seen Peter at all?" Reyna asked.

Nico shook his head as he grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink.

"Annabeth did want me to tell you something, you need to head out and find the others while she looks for Peter." Nico said as he sat back exhausted.

Reyna nodded and grabbed her gear.

"You stay here until I get back okay?" Reyna said.

Nico raised his water bottle "I'm not going anywhere."

Reyna nodded and grabbed her hunting rifle that was exactly like Peters except Peter had put an inscription on hers as a gift.

 _The things we do for the ones we love._

 _Have fun hunting Warhead._

Reyna smiled at the little inscription on the barrel and got into her truck.

She started it and shot down the road.

 **Review I need to work on my other stories so I may not update for a few days. Review, oh that seven review thing I bumped it up to this one. Seven reviews and the next chapter will go up. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YungHomer you clever guy! Here's the next chapter as promised.**

 **The Group.**

"Percy?" Piper asked as they tried to sleep.

"Yeah?" he responded staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think Jason did the right thing?" she asked sniffling.

"I...I don't know I mean the wolves haven't come back but he was such a great guy. He was the one leading us and now.." Percy trailed off as his lip started quivering.

Piper cried a little and Percy pulled her close as the moonlight came through the window.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Percy said as she cried.

Just then a grunt from outside caught their attention.

"Piper hide!" Percy hissed.

She got under a desk while Percy hid behind a bookcase.

The door rattled and shook before falling over.

A gorilla walked in.

Percy gulped hard as he watched the large ape walk around the room.

It found the fridge and picked it up then slammed it into the ground.

It grabbed a bunch of chairs and threw them around, one hit the bookcase and pinned Percy's hip to the wall.

Percy did his best not to wince or make any noise.

He looked over and saw Piper whimpering.

They looked at each other and mouthed a conversation.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

Percy nodded to make her feel better he was actually in major pain.

He looked over and saw Piper crying again.

"Goodbye." she mouthed.

Percy looked at her confused before she jumped up and screamed so loudly the gorilla actually covered his ears.

"Percy run!" Piper yelled and ran out the door.

The gorilla followed her with a grunt and a snort.

Percy pushed the bookcase forward and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He ran out the door to try and save Piper but she was gone along with the gorilla.

Percy was breathing heavily as he grabbed his head and screamed.

All his friends were gone!

He sat down against the wall of and pulled his knees to his chest.

He started to cry as he hugged himself when a light blinded him.

He put his hand over the light so that he could try and see what was in front of him.

"Percy! Your alive!" Reyna's voice broke out.

Percy lowered his hand and saw Reyna run up to him.

"Reyna!" Percy said and gave her a big hug.

"Where are the others?" Reyna asked.

Percy couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst into tears and fell to his knees.

"It's okay. Come on lets get you back." Reyna said helping him up and into her truck.

"How's Annabeth doing?" Percy asked as they shot through the forest.

"Actually Percy..." Reyna started gripping her wheel until her knuckles were white.

"What? What happened?!" Percy asked.

"Her and Peter went out to find you guys and now she's looking for Peter...in the wolf habitat." Reyna explained.

Percy gasped and buried his head in his hands.

"She's...She's...oh my god!" Percy tried to speak but couldn't get the words out.

"Percy I'm sorry but that habitat is probably the most dangerous place in the entire zoo. Lycoan is incredibly intelligent for a wolf." Reyna said.

They passed by the bear habitat they saw earlier and Percy saw the large hole in the fence.

"What happened? To this whole place? What the hell happened?!" Percy asked.

Reyna sighed "Like I said Lycoan is much smarter than we let on, he must have known the power failed and he took the opportunity to break out. Which of course lured out Peter. He has been wanting to kill Lycoan for ten years."

"Why?" Percy asked as they stopped at the main building.

"Peter told me that when his dad captured Lycoan he broke out attacked him which led him to promise that he would be the one who took down Lycoan. Then the zoo bought him and he became the Game Warden and he has just been waiting for the time that he could take him down." Reyna explained as they walked in.

"Wow, Peter..." he started.

"Is nuts? I know but I love him." Reyna said with a smile.

Percy gave a shaky breath and walked into the building.

"Percy?!" Nico said with wide eyes.

"Nico! Your alive!" Percy said giving his friend a hug.

"What about Piper? And Jason? Thalia?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head sadly.

Nico gasped and sat down.

"Reyna?" Annabeths voice came up from the radio.

Percy's eyes went wide as he heard his girlfriends voice.

He grabbed the radio from the table.

"A-Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Percy?! Your alive? Oh thank god!" she said sighing in relief.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine but..." she started.

"What? What is it?" Percy asked.

"I...I found Peters radio." she said.

Reyna grabbed the walkie from Percy's hand.

"You did? Anything else that could tell you where he is?" Reyna asked.

"No." she said.

"Annabeth where are you?" Percy asked.

"Right outside the wolf habitat." she said.

"You got to get out of there." Percy said.

"I have to find Peter." Annabeth said.

"We'll find him together Annabeth just please get back here." Percy pleaded.

After a brief pause that felt like hours.

"Fine I'll be there in a few minutes." she said and hung up.

Percy sighed in relief as he sat down.

 **Annabeth.**

She walked back the way she came until she hit the road and started running.

As she got closer to the building she saw a very large animal in the way.

The grizzly bear was sleeping right in front of her.

Annabeth held her breath as she drew her gun and aimed it at the bears head.

 _Click!_

Annabeth's yes went wide as she kept pulling the trigger.

"Ammo." she whispered and than clamped a hand over the mouth.

The bear stirred and started to rise.

She quickly got the ammo out and put the bullets in the magazine.

The bear roar and started towards her.

She put the magazine in the gun and cocked it.

The bear rose on its hind legs and was about to swipe at her before she fired at its head.

The bear grunted and dropped on her leg.

She screamed in agony as one thousand pounds came crashing onto her leg.

She pulled her leg out from under the dead bear and started to limp back to the building.

"Not grouchy anymore are you?" Annabeth said to the dead bear as she went through the gate and opened the door.

"Annabeth!" Percy said running up to her.

"Percy!" she said happily as he hugged her her with crushing force.

"Ow! My leg!" Annabeth said.

"Sorry!" Percy said with a smile.

"Come on. I'll fix you up." Reyna said.

As she bandaged Annabeths leg she told her how she found Percy alone.

"Oh no! They are all gone?" Annabeth asked with tears.

Percy nodded sadly.

"Hey Annabeth?" Reyna asked.

"Do you still have Peters radio?" she asked.

"Um...yeah here." she said handing it to Reyna.

"All these radios have a recorder...they record everything maybe we can hear what Peter was doing." Reyna said as she flipped a switch.

"That's enough out of you." Peters voice said.

Then a bunch of snapping noises and shuffling happened.

"Clever boy." Peter said and then their was a bunch of growling.

Then Peter screaming and a gunshot went off.

Peter started panting and you could hear the branches snapping and the animals going after him.

Then Peter grunted and it sounded like he fell.

"No! No! Aggggghhhhhhh" Peter screamed as a bunch of sounds like gnawing and chewing got louder.

"Help me! Someone!" Peter screamed.

He kept screaming for two minutes before a cracking noise and Peter abruptly stopped.

Reyna shut off the radio.

 **Well, that's what happened to Muldoon...oh sorry Peter. Please review I'll update as soon as possible and check out my other stories if you want. I hope you like them! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, we are almost at the end of the story. This might be the last chapter or the next one will be I don't know. Enjoy!**

"Oh my god." Reyna said quietly as she sat down and placed the radio on the table.

"I'm so sorry Reyna." Annabeth said.

"Ummm...guys?" Nico broke through.

"I know we are all going through a tough time..." Nico started handing them all water bottles.

"But where is Leo?" Nico asked.

Reyna spit her water out and looked around.

"Wait he isn't back yet?" Percy asked.

"He went to give the system a power surge, I thought he was done it should take only a few minutes." Reyna explained.

"Oh no." Annabeth said in a tearful voice.

"I'm sure he's fine the power room is a pretty large area he may just be lost." Reyna explained.

"I might be able to find him." Annabeth suggested.

"Please don't Annabeth!" Percy said squeezing her hand.

"I have to, to make sure that Leo is okay." Annabeth said.

"Okay but here." Reyna said handing her one of the radios.

"And Nico?" Reyna asked as she walked over to a shelf.

"What's up?" he asked as he walked over.

"Here, you will need to guide Annabeth through the room because like I said pretty big." Reyna said unrolling a large piece of paper over the table.

"This is a schematic of the whole area. Do you think you can do it?" Reyna asked.

"I can do it." Nico said and took the radio.

"Annabeth, be very careful." Reyna said.

Annabeth nodded and checked the schematic with Nico.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" Reyna asked.

She turned and found Reyna holding a shotgun.

"Take this it's a Spas 12. Very powerful shotgun." she explained as she handed Annabeth the large gun.

"Thanks." Annabeth said and hugged her.

Percy was nearly in tears as he gave her another bone crushing hug.

"Please be careful." Percy said.

"Percy?" Reyna said grabbing another Spas 12.

Percy turned to her.

"Peter couldn't take down Lycoan, probably because he was alone. Will you help me end this once and for all?" she asked.

Percy shuddered at the thought of confronting a large wolf like Lycoan.

He swallowed down his fears and took a deep breath.

"Let's do it." he said and picked up the shotgun.

"Everyone stock up on ammo, Lycoans pack is massive." Reyna said as she opened a cabinet filled with boxes of ammunition.

Everyone loaded up, even Nico, and got ready to end this.

"Annabeth we will go first, you follow five minutes later alright?" Reyna said.

Annabeth nodded.

Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss.

"Survive for me?" Percy asked with a tiny smile.

"Only if you do." Annabeth said giving him another kiss.

"Come on." Reyna said as she opened the door.

 **Reyna and Percy.**

They quickly jumped into the Jeep and started towards the wolf habitat.

"How do you know Lycoan will be in the habitat?" Percy asked as he kept his gun at the ready.

"I don't but if he took out Peter in the habitat maybe he will try to take us out too. Then we shoot him until he's everywhere." Reyna said.

Percy nodded but he was still terrified, he had seen that wolf personally and the size of it alone scared him half to death. The fact Lycoan took out and expert marksman and experienced hunter like Peter took care of the other half of him.

Reyna stopped the Jeep and they looked at the ripped up fence.

"Ready?" Reyna asked with a shaky breath.

Percy was frozen in fear as he sat in the car looking at the fence.

"Percy? Come on we need to end this...for Peter and all of your friends." Reyna said grabbing his arm.

Percy nodded and slowly, very slowly, got out of the Jeep.

"Stay behind me and keep the gun ready. You'll be fine." Reyna said.

Percy nodded and lifted his gun.

"Okay. Come on." Reyna said and ducked under the fence.

Percy quickly followed her.

As they walked through the forest howls could be heard and rustling every once in awhile.

"This place is filled with wolves." Reyna whispered.

"Thank you so much I needed that." Percy whispered back.

"Oh god!" Reyna said in a loud whisper.

"What?" Percy asked and walked to her side.

A bloody combat boot was on the ground in front of them along with a large puddle of blood.

"Peter's boot." Reyna said with a gasp.

"It's okay. We have to keep moving right?" Percy said patting her back.

Reyna nodded just as a howl went off very close by.

A wolf broke through the clearing.

Reyna aimed and fired a bullet.

A trail of fire left the gun and the wolf ignited in flames.

The wolf ran around yelping as it's fur was on fire.

Eventually it dropped, dead.

"What was that?" Percy asked as he checked his bullets.

"Dragon Breath. Peters idea to get them. These guns fire incendiaries." Reyna explained.

"We should probably hurry." Percy said.

Reyna nodded and they went farther into the forest.

"Lycoans home shouldn't be far." Reyna said.

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"We put his habitat near a cave so he could live there. We find his cave most likely we find him." she explained.

Percy nodded and kept walking.

Then a very loud howl went through the trees.

"I think that's him." Reyna said.

They walked on until they saw a very large cave next to the fence.

"Here we are probably the most dangerous place on earth. Peter named the cave Tarturus." Reyna said.

"That's great we have a wolf to kill." Percy said in a trembling voice.

"Right." Reyna said.

They walked forward two feet before a growl stopped them.

They stared right into yellow eyes glowing in the blackness of the cave.

"Lycoan." Reyna said.

 **Annabeth and Nico.**

"Okay, you ready Annabeth?" Nico asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah." Annabeth said and gave Nico a hug.

"Good luck." he said as she walked out.

As soon as she was past the gate she saw the shed.

A growl made her stop.

A tiger prowled out of the bushes and rushed towards her.

Annabeth yelped and tried to fire the gun, but it jammed.

She screamed as the tiger lunged.

Than a gunshot went off and the tiger caught on fire and fell to the ground groaning.

Annabeth looked over and saw Nico standing there with his gun smoking.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

Annabeth nodded as Nico threw her his shotgun.

"This one didn't jam take it." Nico said and took the jammed Spas 12.

"Thanks Nico." Annabeth said.

He nodded and ran back to the security room.

She ran to the shed and found the door was ripped open.

"Leo?!" Annabeth yelled.

No answer.

"Annabeth you there?" Nico's voice came up on the radio.

"I'm in, where do I go?" she said.

"Head down the stairs." he said.

"Alright." Annabeth said and went down the crushed steps.

"Leo?!" she yelled again.

She heard shuffling down the hallway.

"Leo?" she asked and ran down the hall.

She tripped over a couple bust pipes and fell with a groan.

When she got back up she realized someone else was groaning.

She looked down and found Leo under a couple of the pipes.

"Leo!" Annabeth said and moved the pipes.

"Annabeth?" he said with a groan.

Now that the pipes were moved she could see that Leo's arm was bloody.

"Your arm." She said and helped him up.

"I'm fine." he said rubbing his head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gorilla." is all Leo said as he fell against the railing.

Then a loud noise and hissing sound came from the end of the hall.

They turned and saw the gorilla walking down the hall, knocking over the ceiling pipes.

"Oh shit." Leo said as he backed up clutching his arm in pain.

Annabeth pulled out the shotgun as the gorilla snorted and started towards them.

She fired and the flaming bullet sailed right into the gorillas chest.

It roared and started punching itself to put out the fire.

Eventually the gorilla fell backwards so hard that he broke through the railed walkway and fell down to the next floor.

"Leo, are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

Leo nodded as he swallowed hard.

"How do we set the fences back up?" she asked.

"I don't know where to go." Leo said as he held is bleeding arm.

"Hang on." Annabeth said and grabbed her radio.

"Nico?" she asked.

"Yeah what do you need?" he asked.

"How do we get the fences back up we don't know where to go?" she asked.

"Hang on." he said and she could hear him flipping the schematics.

"Okay look up." Nico said.

She followed.

"You should see a number of pipes, follow the large grey one." he said.

She nodded and helped Leo to his feet.

"Okay we are following it." she said as Leo leaned against her.

"Alright it should lead you right to a fuse box that has a bunch of buttons and levers.

They followed until they reached a small room with a fuse box.

"Okay, found it." she said as she opened it.

"You should see a flat red lever, flip it." Nico said.

She flipped it.

"Okay now you should see a green button that says 'Push to close' you push that." Nico said.

She pushed the button.

"Alright last thing, you need to flip all the switches to each habitat one by one and I would start with the wolf habitat." Nico advised.

Annabeth nodded and found all the switches.

"Alright." she said when she found the wolf habitat.

She flipped it.

 **I have one more chapter after this. Enjoy! Review I want to know what you think. Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is the last chapter, enjoy and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

 **Annabeth and Leo**

Annabeth flipped all the switches and could hear all the power returning.

She smiled and grabbed Leo.

"Come on." she said and helped him through the maze until they reached the stairs.

"Annabeth I have some pretty good news." Leo said as he held his arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When I went to start the power I had a radio with me and I tinkered with it." he said pulling out a modified radio.

"I increased the range and was able to contact someone that could help us." he explained.

They walked outside to the main building where Nico ran out and helped Leo.

"Who?" she asked.

Leo smiled as they walked through the door to find his contact standing there.

 **Reyna and Percy**

The fence started to crackle and let out sparks.

"The fences are up again." Reyna said.

Lycoan growled and looked at the fence.

Then he howled and a couple wolves jumped out of the bushes.

"Take them out!" Reyna screamed.

They both opened fire and shot down all the wolves that came near.

One lunged at Reyna and she was able to hold him back with the side of the gun in it's mouth.

"This is for Peter!" she screamed and threw the wolf against the fence.

The wolf yelped and dropped as it was electrocuted.

She swung her shotgun and nailed another wolf in the head.

Percy opened fire on every wolf in his sight.

He kept firing and saw something on the ground.

Peters rifle and hunting knife.

"Reyna!" Percy screamed.

She looked over and saw what he was pointing at.

She clenched her teeth and punched a wolf...knocking it out.

She screamed as she fired a flaming bullet towards Lycoan.

He growled and jumped to the side.

Then he advanced towards her.

She fired again but the gun clicked.

"Shit!" she said.

Percy grabbed Peters rifle.

"Reyna?" Percy yelled as he threw her the gun.

She grabbed it and before she fired slammed it into Lycoans head.

The wolf went down.

As she held the rifle to the Alphas head another jumped out and bit into her arm.

She screamed and went down fighting off the wolf by pushing the gun against it.

Lycoan got up and shook, then slowly made his way towards Reyna.

"HEY!" Percy screamed.

The monstrous wolf turned towards the teen.

Percy looked at the wolf with it's one good eye.

As he looked at him he knew that it was the same wolf that attacked his father ten years ago.

"Let's finish this!" Percy yelled and ran towards the wolf.

He growled and leaped towards him.

Percy dropped and slid under the wolf and shoved Peters hunting knife into his stomach.

The wolf howled and turned with a look of murder in its eyes.

"Come on!" Percy said through gritted teeth.

Lycoan bared his fangs and charged.

Percy screamed and charged too.

Lycoan jumped at him again.

Percy hit him with the gun and then before the wolf could even react he shoved the Spas 12 into the Alphas mouth.

"GO TO HELL!" Percy screamed as he pulled trigger.

The wolf let out a muffled yelp as the fiery bullet went through the it's body.

The fire burned the wolf from the inside out.

Reyna fired the rifle into the wolfs stomach and it fell off of her.

She got up panting heavily.

"You...You killed him!" she said as she stumbled over to Percy.

They both looked at the wolf as it's fur caught on fire.

Then they heard the growling behind them.

They turned to find the rest of Lycoans pack advancing toward them.

"EXECUTE!" a gruff voice said.

Guns roared to life in the forest, flashes of bullets.

The wolves all dropped dead.

When it was done a dozen or so Military soldiers walked into the clearing.

"My name is Ares and I'm in charge of this unit. Are you Reyna Arellano and Percy Jackson?" the leader asked.

They nodded.

"Come on we have your friends safe and sound lets get you back." Ares said.

They both nodded and got into a military truck as more soldiers went into the forest, some being medics.

"Why do you have medics?" Percy asked.

"Well after we found the girl we decided to bring some." Ares explained.

"Girl? What girl?" Reyna asked.

Ares rubbed his forehead trying to remember.

"She...had brown hair and looked to be of Native American descent." Ares said.

"Piper? She's alive?!" Percy asked.

"Yeah she was in a tree, a gorilla was patrolling the tree trying to get her. We took care of him." Ares said with a chuckle.

Percy sighed in relief.

"Sir? Sir?" Ares radio went off.

"Apollo? What is it?" he asked.

"We found two other survivors sir." he said.

"Who?" he asked.

"One was near where we found that Native American girl, he has blonde hair and blue eyes." Apollo explained.

"Jason! He's alive? How?!" Percy asked.

"What's the damage on him?" Ares asked.

"Severe bite wounds, the fact that he is still breathing is nothing short of a miracle." he said.

"What about the other survivor?" Ares asked.

"He should be back at the security room. He's in pretty bad shape, worse than this guy." Apollo said and hung up.

The truck stopped and they opened the door.

Peter was laying on a gurney with bandages all over his body and blood bags connected to him everywhere.

"Peter!" Reyna said.

He was barely able to raise his hand, which she took.

"He suffered a lot sir. Bite wounds, claw marks, and a broken neck." the medic explained.

"That must have been the crack we heard." Reyna said.

The medic nodded "He couldn't speak after that injury. Honestly sir...this guy is tougher than most of us."

Ares nodded as he looked at the severely injured Game Warden.

"Get him to the hospital now!" Ares ordered.

The medic nodded and started pulling him away.

"How will he heal?" Reyna asked as she walked with him.

"Full recovery in a couple months with the right medical attention." he said as he placed him in the Ambulance.

"You'll make it Peter!" Percy yelled.

He raised his hand and gave a thumbs up.

Reyna got in the vehicle and shut the doors.

"Percy!" a voice came up.

He turned to find Piper, Leo, Nico, and Annabeth running up to him.

They all swarmed him with a group hug.

"Is he dead? Lycoan?" Nico asked.

"Oh yeah. Took him down." Percy said with a smile.

"Oh, Piper?" Percy started.

"What?" she asked.

Percy was about to explain before he saw the medic team coming through the woods.

He simply pointed to the gurney.

She turned and gasped as the medics brought Jason to the ambulance.

"Jason!" she screamed and ran over to the bandaged teen.

"P...P-Pipes?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, I can't believe your alive." she said with tears.

Jason smiled as Piper leaned down and kissed him.

"Let's get him to the hospital." Ares said.

They all piled into the ambulance.

As they drove off Percy looked out the window and saw the forest.

Lycoan was dead.

His father was avenged.

Percy laid back and took Annabeths hand.

"Let's go home." he said and gave her a kiss.

She smiled.

He smiled too.

Happy to be alive.

 **Well, it was a good story huh? Please review on this chapter specifically I want to know how it was and how the whole story was in general. Please read my other stories if you want. Bye!"**


End file.
